Alone
by Jayda Jareau-Hotchner
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Time stood still. Bella was devastated, how could she live without Edward? But when Edward left, he didn't only leave Bella… he left the child that was growing inside of her. What will Happen when the Cullen's Appear once again?
1. Preface

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Bella's POV**

I thought of the last time I saw him...

_Edward's soft voice came from behind me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine. It was like he was afraid we only had so much time left to be together._

_I wanted to say something, wanted to hear something, but he didn't say anything. He just looked into my eyes and told me he didn't love me. That he didn't want me. Time froze. I couldn't move. I felt as if I was paralyzed. How could this be happening?_

_From that moment onwards, I knew I would never see him again. I wanted him to come back to me, telling me he had made the biggest mistake of his life. For him to take me in his arms and tell me that he loves me. But that never happened._

That was my last day with Edward. That was the day that we had finally made love… that was the day Edward had left me.

Weeks had gone by and it was still so painful. I was beginning to wonder if the pain would ever fade away.

To make matters worse. I had found out I was pregnant with Edward's baby. A part of me was thrilled with the fact that I had his baby inside of me, but another was devastated. He hadn't just left me… he had left his child too.

**I know this chapter was really short but its just the preface… Tell me what you think =] PLEASE REVIEW ..**


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe

Bella's POV

Five Months Pregnant. Was this even possible?

_He_ always told me that it was impossible for me to have a baby with him because he was a vampire. I wonder what Edward would do if he was here? I sighed.

This baby growing inside of me was the only thing of Edward I had left. Maybe he or she would look just like him and be just as beautiful as their father.

The pain started to return. Not that it ever went away. I missed them all so much, even Rosalie and Alice is – _was - _my best friend! I needed her with me, to help me through this. But I knew they would never come back.

There I was sitting in my room, rubbing my swollen stomach thinking about them.

It felt like a piece of me was missing… gone forever.

As I started thinking about them more and more I didn't notice I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt so vulnerable. I couldn't stop the tears from falling so I cried myself to sleep.

_I was sitting in our meadow when a heard a voice. The most beautiful voice that could only belong to one person… Edward. My Edward._

_"Bella Love Please don't cry I Love you" He said soothing me._

"_How can you love me? YOU LEFT ME!" I shouted._

"_Bella I have to go… goodbye Bella"_

_"NO DON'T! COME BACK EDWARD... I NEED YOU" I screamed._

"Bella? Bella Hunnie are you okay? "Charlie shook me awake.

I sighed.

"Yes I'm fine" I said quietly.

"You Said Edwards name a lot… you miss him huh?" He asked.

Well of course I miss him. He is the love of my life, the father of my child!

I just nodded. He got up and left my room.

"Come on Bella get a grip!" I whispered to myself.

No matter how much I told myself that I didn't need him I knew I did.

"Please... Come back" I whispered.

I slowly pulled myself up off the Bed, walked out the door and Waddled down the stairs. Charlie spotted my bulging Stomach. I noticed him Gulp and Curse a Name Under his breath.

Charlie has been the best supporting father I could have asked for. He has come to terms with my pregnancy but still he blames it all on Ed-_him._

I sat down on the sofa and looked at my stomach lovingly. I would stay strong, for my child! I had to…

I had recently finished high school and because Forks is such a small town… everyone – and I mean everyone - knew about my pregnancy.

I started to think about my baby… would it be a vampire? Would it be a human? Would it have a father? I couldn't answer any of these questions.

All I knew was I was alone, heartbroken and pregnant.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews already! … this chapter might not be that greats because I'm sick and I haven't been sleeping properly. So next chapter should be better! Tell me what you think! Review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

_Preview…_

_I sat down on the sofa and looked at my stomach lovingly. I would stay strong, for my child! I had to…_

_I had recently finished high school and because Forks is such a small town… everyone – and I mean everyone - knew about my pregnancy._

_I started to think about my baby… would it be a vampire? Would it be a human? Would it have a father? I couldn't answer any of these questions._

_All I knew was I was alone, heartbroken and pregnant._

My baby , my sweet innocent baby how am I supposed to explain why its father walked out ?

Did I even know myself? Of course I do! He got bored of me. there was nothing keeping him here apart from a sad stupid ugly disgusting fragile little human.

No! I shall not think like that it is not good for the baby. I sunk down into my bed. I spent most of my time in my bedroom recently.

I walked over too the window and opened it as wide as possible, kneeling on the floor pressing my cheek to the window sill, feeling the cold breeze on my face. It felt so good. I liked the cold now.

the cold breeze reminded be of him. I shut my eyes and daydreamed about all the good times we had together. he had him arms around me,his cold hard marble arms in a tangle with mine whispering into my ear that he loved me. I would never feel or hear that again.

Oh and Alice…what I would do to see her pixie like features once more. The feel of her cool small arm linked with mine as we paraded around the shops even though I moaned, I would do just about anything to feel that again. Ha. What would she say if she seen me now? 8 months pregnant in boring old sweats and a baggy shirt.

"Bella... Bella" I Heard a faint voice call

I jumped up at the sound of my name being called scanning the room for the called.

"Bella I ordered a pizza come down when you're ready" Charlie called

"Oh ... ill be there in a minuite" I called weakly

"Are you okay getting down the stairs ?" He asked

"ill Manage" I said sighing rubbing my swollen belly repeatedly

"Get my Sherriff badge while you're up there will you ?" He said fumbling around with a object

As I gripped my door handle I heard a SMASH! Groaning I Called down

" What was that this time ? "

"Just a glass just a glass you might want too wear some shoes coming down here though" Charlie said in a worried tone. I Looked down over my bulging belly to my even more bulging ankles too check my slippers where okay too walk in.

I hobbled into his bedroom picking up his badge. That's when it hit me.

I shrieked out in agony as I felt the puddle around my feet. My water had broken.

**AN- Did you like it guys ? Hope you did… please Review and tell us what you think..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe.**

**Bella's POV**

I was in complete agony. This wasn't meant to be happening I'm only 8 months ... I have another month left. I yelled for Charlie. I guess he could hear the pain in my voice because he was at my side in 10 seconds flat. I took deep breaths in and out as I chanted that too myself.

"In and out in and out"

I noticed Charlie's chest go in and out

"NOT YOU! "I screeched.

Another bundle of pain flew at me

"What should I do! " Charlie cried

"Get ... Ahh Get ME AHHH ! THE HOSPITAL GET ME TOO THE FRIGGEN HOSPITSAL !! " I said trying to control the pain

Charlie stood up and scooped me up in his arms obviously having trouble with it. he sprinted down the stairs, Grabbed his Coat and Keys and ran to the car.

We arrived at the hospital. He scooped me back up and ran through the hospital doors.

" Somebody Help Please help me she has gone into labor !! " Charlie Shouted around the hospital as he placed me on my feet.

" AHHHH ! " I yelped out in Pain clutching my stomach.

" JESUS CHRIST YOU !!! YOU !! "He shouted Pointing a finger at something. I turned my head too see.

A Flash of Blonde was coming towards us. I smelt the warm smell of freesia and gasped at the person I saw standing before me.

Tall, Beautiful, blonde, pale white & Ice cold.

"CARLISLE" I gasped out in shock.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR SON'S FAULT! HE DID THIS TO HER!" Charlie Shouted pointing at Carlisle, he looked as shocked as me... did he even know this was possible?

" Wha-What ? did you just say " Carlisle asked startled.

"I SAID YOUR S-" Charlie Started but was cut of by my scream of pain.

"Carlisle please get it out of me please !" I begged to him.

He Nodded at took me out of Charlie's grip.

"Nurse room 4. I have a young woman going into labor" Carlisle Called.

The nurse ran along too his side as he opened the door and swiftly lay me onto the bed.

"Carlisle when did you come ba-" I Started Forgetting the stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Shh " He Stopped me

"Is Edwa-" I Re-started

"Shh" He said looking curiously at my stomach.

"Bella ... There are two heart beats. Your having twins Bella ! "Carlisle Rejoiced.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped in shock.

I was having twins!

I Shrieked in Pain. Now I knew what people meant by this was the worse pain you would ever go through. My Sight Went Blurry as a Needle was jabbed into my arm. I Slowly went into unconsciousness.

**Carlisle POV**

Wow.. Bella is here.. And having children.. and Edward, my son was the father! Was that even possible?

Once she had drifted off, I pulled out my phone.

"Esmee !! " I called down the phone

" What is it Darling is something the matter ? " She questioned me.

"I know how mad this sounds but Bella is here in the hospital. The thing is SHES PREGNANT WITH EDWARDS CHILD.. I KNOW HOW MAD THAT SOUNDS. Just get the Family down here right now!"

I finished snapping the Phone shut and proceeded with delivering my grandchildren.. WOW! That sounded weird.

**1 Hour Later **

Sitting in my office, I heard a Gasp coming from Bella's room I sprinted into the room at Vampire speed hoping nobody would see me. There she was sitting straight up in bed with a hand clamped over her mouth staring at the two beds next too her. She had a boy and a girl.

I went over and sat at the end of her bed.

"Well Mrs. Swan would you like too hold your to adorable children?" I Asked

She nodded.

**Bella POV**

Carlisle handed me the two sleeping angles, he placed the gracefully into my arms. I couldn't get over this. I looked around the room where I saw Charlie laying a sleep on the chair. I rocked the babies in my arms and cooed too them.

"Well Have you thought of names Bella? " Carlisle asked me I looked up at him and Nodded.

I glanced down at my little girl.

"her name is Ellie-may Alice Cullen" I said stroking her cheek "Because it sounds like Esmee.. And she was like my mother to me. Alice because she is –was- my best friend and always will be. The last name.. Cullen… is for you" he looked up at me.

"you have taught me so much and been there for me and it would be a Honor for my two children to share the same name as yours. Plus you where always there too mend me up when I fell flat on my face." I said Ending Playfully Carlisle was gleaming.

I stroked my Sons cheek.

"His name is Anthony Emmett Cullen Because Anthony is Ed-" I gulped and Carlisle noticed and put his hand over mine.

"Edward's middle name and Emmett because he has always been my cuddly teddy bear brother." I said Laughing at the end part.

That's when I heard the snort.. It wasn't Carlisle I shot my head towards the door and back too Carlisle he just shrugged.

"So Ellie-May Alice Cullen and Anthony Emmett Cullen" I Said smiling ear to ear.

That's when my head shot to the door again hearing sobs. I turned back to Carlisle as he took the babies out my arms and placed them in the beds next too be. I stared at him startled. he tilted him head to the door are firmly helped me up.

I Hobbled over and pushed it open. Gasping I fell back into Carlisle Arms at the sigh that I saw.

5 grinning vampires, 2 with tears in their eyes. Standing before me there they where my family. Esmee , Alice , Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie.

I reached out to Esmee too check she was real. She broke down into tearless sobs as did I and then Alice joined in. We all fell into a group hug including Rosalie I could see even she had tears welling up. They all walked into the room and I sat onto the bed once more.

"I cant believe you are here " I cried

"Shh hunnie it's all right now where all here for you" Esmee said putting her ice cold arm around my shoulder and brushing my hair out of my face like a 5 year old but I liked it. Alice dance over and hugged me.

"Bella I've seen what you were saying to yourself. You ARE my best friend and you ALWAYS have been and I will ALWAYS love you no matter what my stupid brother says or thinks is right for you." She told me.

" HA!" I scoffed

" What ? "They asked

"My children will grow up without a Father Alice! He told me he didn't love me, that he didn't want me… why would he want his children? " I cried.

"Bella if you honestly Believe that he doesn't love you" she said shaking her head. I stayed Silent.

"Bella ill tell you one thing your children, My niece and nephew ARE NOT I repeat NOT going to grow up without knowing the Cullen family I promise you that" she said knowingly.

"Yes Bella she's right I know I haven't been the best big brother and I am dearly sorry for what happened but I will be here for you are your children …we all will" Jasper Spoke out.

"Jasper you have nothing too be sorry for" I said smiling at him.

"But I have" A Voice Said From the doorway. A voice that I know all too well.

**AN- Review and tell us what you think… hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Bella's POV**

I saw a angry face at the side of me which scared me. That was not Charlie ... he's never this angry.

" YOU ! YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU LEFT HER ! YOU LEFT HER IN THE WOODS YOU LEFT HER IN THE COLD DARK FOREST ALONE" Charlie roared pointing a finger towards Edward.

"Charlie .." Edward started but Charlie cut him off.

" NO DONT YOU CHARLIE ME YOUNG MAN! YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER! SHE NEVER CAME OUT OF HER ROOM FOR MONTHS, SHE WOULDINT SLEEP, SHE WOULDINT EAT SHE WOUNDINT TALK AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT…YOU RUINED HER !" Charlie carried on shouting, while me and all the Cullen's stayed silent.

Before anybody had time to react Charlie charged at Edward first in the air.

"NO!" I screamed.

I wasn't worried about Edward, he would barley feel it. Charlie was the one who would get hurt.

Before he even got to close to Edward, Emmett and jasper griped Charlie so he couldn't move any further.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME. YOUR BROTHER HE FUCKING DESERVES THIS. GO TOO HELL EDWARD" Charlie said wriggling under there grip but was no match for them.

"I ALLREADY AM. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED THIS!? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE CHARLIE ?! HUH DO YA?!" Edward Roared inches away from Charlie's face.

Emmett and Jasper brought a wriggling Charlie back to the side of the bed, Carlisle joined them as Esme and Alice went in front of him and Edward.

I stayed motionless in the doorway. While I hovered over my now crying children rocking them.

"Please Charlie, trust me he has been in enough pain please don't hurt him." Esme begged even thought she knew that Charlie would be the one that got hurt.

"Yeah Charlie he has regretted that decision from the moment we made it" Alice also begged.

"How about we all go for a cup of coffee down at the canteen Charlie? And we will talk about it "Carlisle said calmly.

Charlie walked over to be and squeezed my hand I sent him a hopeful smile. Carlisle tapped his back and Esme and Alice Grabbed each of his Hands and lead him out of the room. I placed the now sleeping babies into the cots and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well? " I said. He looked at me with a distressed look on his face and walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Bella .." He started

" What ? " I said aggravated. He pulled the same face and walked over to the cots and stroked my babies faces

" NO! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I Shouted

"Bella .. I'm they are my children too. "He said.

" Just stay away from them. I don't want them to want something that they cant have. I don't want them to get hurt like you hurt me. I think its best if you just leave." I said looking down

"Bella I'm not leaving again that was the worst mistake of my life. I will not leave you again or our children." He spoke in his velvet voice

"My children Edward. They stopped being yours the moment you left us. The moment you left me! And don't promise things that you cant keep.. I guess I know all about that don't I?" I spoke with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Bella, like I said before, I am not going anywhere! I love you and I love these children" He spoke.

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T SAY THINGS YOU DON'T MEAN. YOU LEFT ME EDWARD! PREGNANT AND ALONE… DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FELT? YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME, THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE…" I took a deep breath and continued.

"you left me in our meadow, our place… you broke my heart. I love you so much Edward! But I'm not holding you back any longer.. so please just … go" I hesitated saying the last word.

By this time I had Tears pouring down my Cheeks.

He came over and sat at the end of the bed. Wiping my tears up with his ice cold finger wrapping his arm around me. For once in so long I felt whole.

He leaned in towards me pulling the crooked smile I loved and missed so much. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

"No Please don't! I won't be able two stop" I begged but secretly I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

He kissed me more passionately then he ever has before.

We finally got stopped by a Nurse who walked in with towels.

"Ill come back later " She said winking at me.

I giggled and leaned back not realizing what just happened.

I just didn't know what hurt the most. The fact that I should of hated him or the fact that I just couldn't.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness review for us ! tell us what you think! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Edward's POV**

I could tell Bella was still incredibly mad at me. That was to be expected. But I still wasn't over the shock of our children.

The rest of my family was hanging around the hospital waiting for the sun to rise. I walked into Bella's room to find her sleeping peacefully on her bed. She looked sp beautiful, like a angel even if it was only 24 hours since she gave birth.

I walked over to the two cribs at the foot of Bella's hospital bed. I stared at them in great excitement. My daughter and son were stunning. They looked so beautiful.

Ellie- May had Bella's Brown hair with my old deep green eyes. I would have to keep the boys away from her. Anthony had the exact opposite. He had my colored hair and Bella's deep brown eyes. I smiled softly at those same big brown eyes I had and still got lost in.

Ellie-May started to wine. I didn't want her to wake Bella or her brother up so I picked her up and cooed to her.

"Its okay princess, daddy's here. I wont let anything happen to you, your brother or your mommy" I said rocking her gently.

That seemed to calm her down.

I picked up Anthony in my other arm, careful not to disturb him and walked to the chair. i sat down and laid them both on my chest. Slowly, they started drifting off to sleep. I just watched them sleep like I used to do with there mother.

###

Before I knew it, it was 9am. Bella started stirring so I knew she would be awake soon. As I stared at her I started to remember the day I left her.

I hadn't really thought much about Bella's feelings the day I left. It was the pain that reflected in her eyes, the tears that ran down her face, and the way her whole body shook as I left, that made me uncomfortable. By protecting her –my Bella, my love- I was hurting her beyond what I thought possible.

I remember the way the words came out of my mouth, with such a fierce and harsh tone. I must have left her with the impression that I didn't love her, didn't care for her, and didn't want her.

I shook my head. That was the past… no all I had to do is hoped she could forgive me.

Bella sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes then looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked startled.

"Spending some time with my children, is that a problem?"

"It is when you don't tell me about it!" she said getting angry.

She came over, took Anthony from my grip and held him close to her.

"He's beautiful, they both are. Just like their mother." I said.

She didn't glance at me. She just carried on rocking our son.

"We need to talk… "I said.

She sat down next to me but not before make sure there was a safe distance.

"Bella.. You need to know that what I said to you that day in the forest, wasn't true. None of it was. I loved you.. I still love you! I left to protect you. If I had known that you were pregnant I would never have left. I'm so sorry and I hope you forgive me … I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Edward, I forgive you. At least your back now." She said confident.

I was ecstatic. My Bella had actually forgiven me! I leaned in to kiss she but she pushed me away. I looked at her confused.

"I said I forgave you… that doesn't mean we are back together Edward. I love you Edward… I just don't think I can trust you anymore." She said looking down.

I nodded understandingly. I wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to do. All I knew is that I was going to earn my trust back and that we would raise our children together… as a family if it was the last thing I did. I was determined to get my love back.

**AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS… tell us what you think about this chapter… hoped you liked it. Please review =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alone**

**By Zaessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Bella's POV**

I have convinced Charlie to go fishing with his dept. He never turns down a chance to go fishing, you know it will get him off the 'Cullen's arrival' . So I know how mad this sounds but me and the Twins are going to stay with the Cullen's until he gets back.

Alice barged into the door carrying a load of shopping bags with pictures of rattles and ducks on.

" Alice Shhh Ellie-may and Anthony are sleeping! " I said calmy

" Oh sorry Bells , look what I got though " She said lifting up bags

" ALICE! I AM NOT A CHARITY" I whisper yelled

" but Bells there my Niece and Nephew this is what families do" She chimed dropping the bags on the floor.

Im getting out of this damn hospital today. Then yippee going straight to the Cullen's. No I shouldn't really say that. I really do want to see them…well all apart from him.

The nurse entered with my bag and said.

" Isabella your aloud to leave now"

" YAY! " Alice shouted.

" SHH ! " I said

Then the babies started to cry and I groaned. I never had enough sleep anyway. Alice scooped up the bags also the children rocking them as Ellie-may twiddled with Alice's hair while Anthony sucked his thumb. I think he may have his fathers' brains.

Alice tugged me at the elbow before I knew it she was leading me through the car park and into a Yellow Porsche. Geez, how many cars did she need…really ?

I sat in the back with the babies in there matching car seats obviously chosen by Alice. She smiled switching on the Radio when the famous song from the Beatles came on 'Love love me do' I looked down blushing. She fiddled with the radio till she found a appropriate song.

We arrived outside the home of the Cullen's the perfect GIGANTIC lovely Mansion that they call a house.

I picked up the car seats and Esme ran out the house up too me with Carlisle not far behind her. She Squeezed me tight a little too tight. While Carlisle took the babies inside the house, that's when I turned to Alice to see her and Jasper Gazing into each others eyes. I looked down in sorrow and Jasper turned his attention to me obviously feeling my emotions. He walked over, gave me a quick hug and said

" Bella, he's inside it will be fine don't worry".

Then he put his hand on my shoulder and sent me a flush of calm

"Stupid Empath" I muttered

" Heard that" him and Alice Chorused.

"You were meant to!" I shouted and earned a chuckle in return.

I walked up the steps to the house. As soon as I opened the door, I was scooped into a famous bone crushing bear hug. Obviously my big teddy bear of a brother Emmett.

"Nice to see you too Emmett ? " I said as if it was a question.

As soon as he let me go, his booming laugh filled the house. I couldn't help but giggle too. Then it all went awkwardly quiet.

"EMMETT WHERE THE HELL ARE MY STRAIGHTNERS!? IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Alice Screamed from up stairs.

"The bottom of the Atlantic Ocean" He said while grinning ear to ear.

"EMMETT! " She screeched as she came running down the stairs and chased Emmett out of the house.

This was home. This was great. This is my family. That was Untill a certain somebody came down the stairs gasping.

I walked swiftly over to Alice squeezing her hand she sent me a hopeful glance.

"Where are the babies ? " I whispered to her.

" Carlisle and Esme have them upstairs. They are proud grandparents! Please don't take that from them you have to stay here" She whispered back squeezing my hand again.

Suddenly someone was standing next to me.

" Bella" Edward said with such love in his voice.

" Edward" I said flatly.

" we need to talk" I said .

He came and sat next to me. Alice winked and went upstairs to find Rose. We were all alone which I didn't thing was such a good idea.

"I will always love you Edward… I still do" I said

"As I love you " He said are faces inches from each other his cool breath making my hormones go crazy!

" But I don't no weather I can trust you Edward" I said looking away

" Oh. " He said sighing

" I tell you what…We can be friends at least for now " I said positively.

" Jasper" I heard him Whisper under his breath. HUH ? What did he mean

Thats when It flew around me a rush of Lust and love. Edward went to seal the distance between I shot my finger onto his ice cold lips.

"Jasper?! Back. The. Fuck. OUT OF THIS. " I said Slowly and firmly I heard Edward growl a little. I can't believe he would bring jasper into this!

"Friends Edward and friends only.. maybe if you earn back your trust then maybe something more. I'm not making any promises. Those two very nosy people sitting on the stairs who think I cant see them are my witness's" I said Twisting my head to Alice and Jasper as the sprinted up the stairs. Why would they even need to come down I mean they could hear me as if I was right next to them from upstairs! Stupid vampires!

I stood up and walked up the stairs feeling his eyes on my back. That's when I heard whimpering coming from Rose and Emmett's room. I knocked. No answer. So I walked in and found Rose sobbing… obviously no tears but you could tell. Esme had her arm around her. Rose was mid sentence when I walked in.

"Esme she has everything I have ever wanted. Why do I hav- " Rose spoke cuddling into Esme. Then she looked up and shot me a death glare. That's when Carlisle pulled me out the room.

" Uh Bella .. I wouldn't go in there right now its kind of .. Well I think Alice is looking for you. " He said.

As I was walking down the hall I heard a beautiful sing voice and a piano in the back ground. It was Edward.

I stood in the door way where he couldn't see me. He was playing and singing beautifully.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

By this time I already had tears running down my cheeks. I could tell he was incredibly sorry. But could I trust him?

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say_He stopped then and put his head in his hands.

I decided to make myself visible so I walked forward in to the room and spoke up.

"That was beautiful you know"

"Thanks, I wrote it for you" he replied sighing.

"Look Edward! I love you so much and I always will. But us being together right now wont be good for our relationship. Just give it some time. Just enough so I know I can trust you… can you do that for me?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"I love you too Bella, never forget that" he said sternly.

He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I finally had my Edward back.

It felt nice to be in his arms… but how long would this really last?

**AN- thanks for all the amazing reviews! This chapter is pretty much fluff between Edward and bella… HOPE YOU LIKE IT.. tell us what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Alice's POV**

Weeks had past since Edward and Bella and agreed to be friends. Things had been going great. The twins were fine, they loved there mommy and daddy. Since we had come back our family had left complete.

I sat on the couch, holding 2 month old Ellie and Tony. Those were the new nicknames they had developed only 3 weeks after there birth.

I sat tony at my side next to his toys. I sat Ellie on my lap while we looked through a fashion together.

"What dress would you prefer Ellie?" I said pointed to a little white dress with a pink bow round the waist and a baby pink dress with flower patterns.

She gurgled and moved her hand towards the white dress.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Good choice sweetie, I can't wait till you get older. We will go shopping everyday, talk about boys and give each other make over's… how does that sound?"

Ellie smiled and gurgled. We would have so much fun!

Just then Bella and Edward walked in the room. Bella came over and picked up Ellie while Edward got Tony.

"Alice what have you been doing with my daughter… teaching her to pick out clothes already?" Bella asked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… it's a need to know skill! You don't want her to go out in un-matching clothes"

"What am I going to do with you Alice!" she said grinning.

"You can love me!" I said cockily.

**Jasper's POV**

I don't understand. I don't understand at all.

Lately I have been really concentrating on Bella's emotions.

They have left me so confused; she feels so much love and lust for Edward every time she thinks of him.

So I don't understand why they are not together, he obviously feels the same way. I can feel his emotions from a mile away.

The thing is underneath all this love, Bella is hiding hurt, pain and confusion. I just don't know why. Edwards back and loves her more than ever and she knows that. She could have him in a split second.

So why is she still upset?

I'm going to have to confront her; I can't handle this any longer.

I walked over to her and sat on the end of the sofa. It was the perfect time of day everybody was up to there own stuff.

"Oh hey Jasper, How's it going?" She asked. We had become a lot closer recently.

"Oh erm... Well Bells... I kinda ..." I spoke hesitating. 

" Jazz is everything okay?" She said moving closer up the sofa.

"well … no ive been feeling some very strong emotions Bella and im confused but also concerned" I said looking at my feet.

" Oh Jasper im so sorry ive been so stupid , I have been trying to keep in it honestly I have im so sorry! I cant help it" Bella whimpered breaking into tears.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

" Bells , Bells come on tell me what's wrong ?" I said concerned

" Its … Its …. Edward. I love him Jazz, I love him so much but I cant- I cant be with him. I want to so bad but I can't get hurt again Jasper, it will kill me. Its not me that im worried about…it's the twins. I won't let them get hurt, especially by there own father"

"Bella you won't get hurt again I promise you" I said squeezing her arma little.

"How can you be so sure?" She said resting her head on my arm

"Because I feel the love he feels for you Bella. You'll do the right thing" I said rubbing her arm.

We were rudely interrupted by Alice's Yell.

"JASPER EMMETT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Alice Screamed

"JAZZ-SPAZZ! STAY THERE... DON'T WORRY IM EXPEREMENTING!" He Shouted.

"That's my queue to leave" I said running up the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

I started to think about what jasper just said.

Could I be sure that Edward wouldn't leave me again?

I couldn't be hurt again, it would kill me. But what about the twins? They needed their father.

I just sat there thinking. Would we ever be a real family? Did Edward really love me? Would he ever hurt me again?

Over the weeks Edward and I had be getting closer and closer. I found he almost irresistible. It was hard to stay away from him. I loved Edward, I knew he did too… but was that enough?


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Edward's POV**

I was about to walk into my room with a glass of Orange for Bella given to me by Esme when I heard it. A voice of a angel singing a familiar song. I crept into the doorway listening while my Love, Bella sang.

"Oh-No" I whispered sighing realising the rest of the song

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Her voice started to fade and go into sniffles then into sobs.

I reacted fast and stepped into my room popping my head around the door.

Bella gasped when she saw me and quickly wiped her tears.

"Hey Hey Hey" I said gently sitting by her side and wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"A while ..." I said

"Oh God!" She whimpered and burst a new flood of tears.

I rocked her gently. "It's okay Bella… I just don't understand if you hate me so much then why are you crying?" I asked a little startled.

"Edward ... I don't hate you. I never have. I never will. I miss you so much and I love you so much. I was talking to Jasper yesterday he said I would pick the right choice but right now I just don't know what that is. I want what's right for the kids. I want them to know there dad Edward because … because he's such a great person and I love him very much" She said sniffling.

"I...I... Uhmm... Well" I said stuttering

"You must hate me right? For being so stuck-up and" She started

" And nothing Bella I love you more than anything in the world I've never loved anything this much" I spoke Clear and true.

She looked up at me and into my eyes.

"Do you think we could give 'us' a try?" she asked quietly.

A grin appeared on my face. Those were the words I had been waiting to hear for a long time.

I crushed my lips to hers. The kiss turned passionate. I pulled away after a while; I had to remember that she was still human. We looked into each others eyes lovingly.

"I think I just go my answer" she said smiling.

We were finally together again and for that I was truly grateful. I knew that we would have our ups and downs but what happened next truly shocked me.

**AN- Thanks for the reviews guys =] this chapter is pretty short but i don't really have alot of time... we will update as much as possible! Love Jayda and Charlotte x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Bella POV**

"Edward .. Change me" I said finally letting it out.

Edward's expression froze like marble.

"No way! Why would you want that?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I want to be with you forever. I have been meaning to ask you for a while, I just never had the chance" I said looking down.

"No Bella! I refuse to take away your life" He said standing up and turning to gaze out the window.

"But i- " he interrupted me.

"No buts Bella… I will not to it." He said.

I walked hastily out the room.

###

"Esme" I called walking down the stairs.

"Yes dear" she said standing in front of me in a flash

"wow.. uh where's Alice ?" I asked scanning my eyes around the room

"Oh erm.. her and the others have gone...Hunting" She said hesitating

" Esme .. Where are the twins? I left tony and Ellie with her." I said staring into her eyes.

"With them" She said fast without thinking.

" THEY TOOK MY BABIES WITH THEM TO HUNT!" I Shouted.

"Don't worry Bella, no one will be hunting… the children are half vampire so they have to feed. The trip was for them." She said surely.

"Well then ... Where's Carlisle?" I asked still curious.

"Oh he's in his Study" she said firmly.

I opened the door walked though the living, room up the stairs and into Carlisle's Study with Esme right behind me.

" Bella" Carlisle greeted me

"Hello Carlisle" I said smiling.

" What can I do you for Bella ?" He asked

" Well I need to ask you something" I said sitting next to Esme who reached for my hand.

" Go on..." He said shifting in his seat.

"I would like you to change me" I said firmly.

" well now Bella ... this is a very serious thing" He said leaning on his desk.

Esme squeezed my hand. I turned to her and she sent me an apologetic look. I didn't understand.

"I know please Carlisle. I have thought about it and I really want this. I have asked Edward and he refuses… you're my only hope." I said begging which wasn't really fair because Carlisle wasn't the one to turn down a plead.

"Very Well" He said sighing.

"thank-you" I said very gratefully standing up at the same time he did.

"Well... Lets do this in the living room" Esme interrupted.

We walked down the stairs. I wanted nothing more than Edward to be the one changing me. But he refused… at least I was getting what I wanted.

**Edwards POV**

I punched my TV. Yes stupid but I did.

I had heard Bella –my Bella beg Carlisle to doom her to this life. Carlisle had finally agreed. If Bella was this determined to get changed then I would do it for her. I sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Edward would you like me to come in?" Esme thought and in a blink of a eye, Esme had her arm around me.

"Come on Son, its what she wants. I know something is getting at you and it's not Carlisle changing Bella." She said squeezing me. I loved Esme, she always knew what to say.

"I want to be the one to change her Esme. I want to give her what she wants. I am fully in-control" I said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go Edward, before it's to late" she said pushing me out of the room.

She was right.

I sprinted down the stairs into the living room as fast as I could.

To see Carlisle bending over Bella inches away from her neck, the venom leaking from his mouth.

"WAIT! STOP!" I Shouted.

Carlisle pulled away in hurry and Bella sat up in shock.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Bella if this is really what you want, then I want to be the one who changes you" I said looking into her eyes. She smiled her perfect smile.

She laid back down and got comfortable. I leaned down and kissed her neck. I would miss the smell of her blood. I kissed her once more before I sunk my teeth deep into her neck.

**AN- Hoped you liked it… please review =] If i get enough reviews the next chapter will be out in a couple of hours =]  
You want an update? then review ... :P**


	11. Chapter 11

(A Part of this chapter is copyright of Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer)

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Edward's POV**

I sank my teeth deep into her neck. The taste of her blood started to overtake my self control. It tasted incredible, there was nothing like it.

"Edward, that's enough. You can stop now!" I heard Carlisle say desperately from behind me.

It was getting harder and harder to pull away, but I did it. Bella started thrashing and screaming in pain. It hurt so much to know that I did that to her, I put her in that pain.

I pulled her against my chest hoping it would cool her down. But I knew better then that. I still remembered my change. How could you not? It was the most painful thing of my life, well except leaving Bella of course.

I sat with Bella in my arms trying to calm her down. I could tell this would be a long 3 days.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even when she was sweaty and 'dying' she still looked as beautiful as ever.

It had been 3 days now so the change was almost over. It would be only a few minuets till she woke up

**Bella's POV**

The pain was excruciating. I laid in Edwards arms as he clutched himself to me, it was like we was trying to transport the pain from me to himself.

He was trying to calm me down but right now, it wasn't possible.

Edward and I had laid together for almost 3 days straight.

I could hear him constantly apologizing to me. I just didn't know why. I asked him for this. At least this way, Edward and I would truly be together forever. Edward, the twins and I could be a real family.

I couldn't wait for this to be over.

###

Everything was so clear. Sharp and defined.

The light overhead was still blinding bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb.

I heard the sound of Carlisle shuffling his feet, breathing again now that I did. I listened more carefully. Silence. The others must still be on the hunting trip. I still new Edward was behind me so I leaned back into him.

About a second later, I found myself crouched against the wall defensively. I had already understood what had startled me, and that I had over reacted. Of course Edward wouldn't feel cold to me. We were the same temp now.

Edward had stood up and slowly approached me as I automatically searched for any kind of danger.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know its disorienting. But your alright. Everything is fine." Edward spoke up.

I looked up at him and into his eyes. They were full of pure love. I was a vampire now. We will be together forever. Our children would have a real family. I was so happy, I thought nothing could go wrong! I learned later how wrong I really was….

**AN- Thanks for the reviews!... Tell us what you think.. REVIEW =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Our 100th Reviewers... Alyce-Cullen & Cruz94... Thanks alot Guys!!**

**Alone  
By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Bella's Pov**

I walked down the stairs with Edwards hand in a twine with mine.

This was a really big step for me I had my thirst fully under control, my anger too.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I spotted Alice and Rose rocking Tony and Ellie.

They turned there heads to me and Alice jumped up. I was surprised by this what's wrong with her I looked around, searching for a danger but there was none.

"Alice ? " I Questioned. Trying to look around her to my babies. I looked up at Edward he had a confused look on his face.

"Bella don't make me say it" Alice said with pleading eyes.

"Uh… I just came down to see my children" I said looking at her curiosity

" I'm sorry Bells I cant allow you to do that" She whispered

By this time Edward has left my side and gone to Rose for a explanation I guess.

" Excuse me ? What did you just say" I asked knowing perfectly well what she said. She had **NO **right to take my children away from me.

"I said No Bella! if you hurt them it will kill you... I'm not letting you near them for your saftey and theres. Your still new at this, you could easily loose control." She said looking into my eyes

I felt as if I had been ripped apart chewed up than spat straight back out ! What was she saying! she had no authority to say if i could or could not see my own children. She couldnt take that away from me!

"ALICE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, NOW STEP ASIDE" I Shouted the anger building up inside of me like a kettle boiling up.

"I'm Sorry Bella really I am but I'd rather myself get hurt then the children" She spoke firmly.

"Alice.." Jasper and Edward Chorused.

I Couldn't hold it inside me anymore. If she wont move I'll have to make her move. I Bent down into a hunting crouch and launched myself at her.

Then Smack! I banged right into a brick wall I looked up to see Jasper holding me at arms length as he growled down at me.

"Go Bella ! Leave it and go I don't want to fight you but if I have to I will" Jasper Said.

I kept my eyes on Alice and snapped my teeth the venom building in my mouth.

I snapped my teeth inches away from Jaspers Face

"JASPER!" Alice Screamed

He still had me under a firm grip I tried to wriggle my way out of it

"DO YOU WANT THEM? IS THAT IT ALICE YOU WANT MY CHILDREN BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE THEM? NEVER. WELL DON'T THINK THAT YOUR GETTING MINE BECAUSE I MEAN IT ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I HAVE TOO" I Screeched.

Jasper flung me hard and fast against the wall knowing it wouldn't hurt me but just for the effect so he could see Alice.

" DON'T YOU TOUTCH HER!" Edward Roared Flinging in front of Jasper and kicking him through the TV Set.

**Esme Pov**

I heard a blood hurdling scream " O EDWARD DON'T ! WATCH OUT JASPER!" Obviously belonging to Alice.

I ran down the stairs to see Jasper and Edward head to head with Alice trying to pull Edward off Jasper and Bella snapping her teeth from underneath Jaspers Arm. While Rose is standing at the top of the stairs with Ellie. Emmett was sprinting into the kitchen trying to get Anthony away from all the commotion.

I started to sob, tearless sobs. I ran down the stairs to my Children I hated it when they fight.

"PLEASE STOP PLEASE EDWARD GET AWAY FROM JASPER ! ALICE GO WITH ROSE JASPER LET GO OF BELLA!" I yelled.

"NO JASPER DON'T LET GO OF HER SHE WILL COME FOR THE KIDS!" Rose Shouted from upstairs sounding quiet scared.

I tried to get in-between them when it hit me. A flood of pain hit me in my back and I got kicked flying through the air slamming into the wall as i fell.

I yelled out in pain. Nobody seemed to notice. I clutched my stomach unable to stand and watched my children. It wasnt the Fall the hurt me, it was that my children was the ones who caused it.

**Carlisle's Pov**

I walked into the house to find my wife quivering in the corner and everybody in different parts of the house. Jasper, Edward and Bella huddled in the living room. I searched for Emmett and noticed him in the kitchen with tony. I sprinted to him took the baby.

"Emmett Try and split those up please I must see to Esme" I said rushing.

I ran back to the aid of Esme to see Alice and Rose on either side of her.

I passed tomy to Alice.

" WHO DID THIS!" I Yelled.

"I don't know it all happened to fast, im fine really I am please Carlisle just make sure nobody else gets hurt." She Whimpered.

She was right. So I walked over to Edward and Jasper.

"Jasper let go of Bella, its fine just let go" I said and eyed Emmett.

He did so and Emmett caught Bella and said "Come on Sweetie, lets go to Carlisle study, come on" He said wrapping his arms around her torso and lifting her up the stairs.

"Edward Step back" I said firmly.

He hissed but did so.

"Right now would you mind informing me… WHO KICKED ESME!" I Said yelling near the end.

"HE DID!" Edward shouted.

"I DID NOT!" Jasper quickly replyed. The both looked confused when the noticed the question i asked them.

"Wait do you mean? What happened to Esme" Jasper said turning his head left to see Esme on the floor with Anthony Ellie-may Rose and Alice

"ESME!" Edward yelled

Both of them sprinted to her side and starting talking so fast I could hardly make out what they said.

"WearesosorryEsmereallyweneverevenrealisedwhathappendweresosososorry!"They chorused once again.

(**A/N Translation: We are so sorry Esme really we didn't even notice what happened were so so so sorry!)**

"really its Okay, just help me up" She said smiling and hugging both of them.

Alice took Jaspers hand and they went to sit on the sofa.

Rose picked up both of the twins in either hand.

"With Bella ?" Rose mouthed to me. I just nodded

She went and sat on the chair.

Esme looked up at me.

"Ill be 5 minutes love some 'business' to attend to" I said leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose.

She walked into the kitchen probably to get something to clean the house with Ha! That women thinks of everything else before herself I thought shaking my head.

Edward turned to me with hopeful eyes

"give me 10 minutes Edward just let me talk to her" I thought. He sighed and went to the piano.

What a crazy day in the Cullen household. I walked upstairs to my study to see Bella crying tearless sobs into Emmett's Back. Emmett looked at me and stopped tapping Bella's back.

"Hey Bells, Bells here's Dr. Fang to make you feel better" He said playfully walking out of the room.

I sent him a grateful smile. Bella looked down at her shoes like a infant getting told off.

"Bella im not going to shout at you, i want to talk to you" I said she lifted her head up at this.

"being a newborn I know that its hard to control the anger but its not impossible. Because it weren't out of no where was it? See you got worked up about seeing the children that it could of ended up with Alice hurt or even killed if jasper wasn't there. You just have to try and handle it. Alice never did it purposely to work you up, she just did it thinking of the children, you know that. Just maybe next time think about it… is it worth blood being shed when in maybe five minutes you could of talked to her and proved you was in control? You see that's what I thought about. Nobody blames you Bella really the person to talk to about this isn't me. Really … Its Jasper he can tell you everything you need to know about being a newborn and I know it must of hurt not being able to see your children but in time you will may it be today may it be 2 weeks or maybe it be 2 hours nobody knows but when your having a hard time without the children. The person to talk to would be Rose yes I know just if your having problems with the children go straight to Rose nobody else trust me on that one and really it will make you realise how lucky you are" I spoke actually quiet please with my speech.

I stood up and walked over to Bella and gave her a helpful squeeze

"What now?"She asked me

"well … maybe go apologise to Alice ? But its up to you Edwards waiting for you downstairs" I said and walked out the room.

It was going to be a hard couple of months for Bella. it would be for anyone. She needed to understand that we would never take the kids from her! but we had to keep her away from them, atleast for a little while. I knew we would have a few problems and im sure there is more to come. We will just have to see what will happen next....

**AN- Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! And thanks again to our 100th reviewers; Alyce-Cullen & Cruz94... Hope you like this chappie. We will update soon! =] **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Alice's POV**

Yesterday was an interesting day alright! It ended up with Edward and Jasper fighting and Bella trying to kill me. Although all of that happened all was well right now. Bella had apologized to me last night. I told her there was nothing to forgive… I'm sure anyone would act that way if the was told they couldn't see there children.

Today was the day of Bella's first hunt. We all would go -except Esme, she would look after the twins- on a family hunt. I could tell Bella was very nervous about hunting but I as sure that it would all go well.

Everyone headed out and ran a full speed into the forest. We all went our separate ways. Edward and I stayed with Bella to help her out.

"Just go for whatever smells good, let your instincts take over" Edward said as Bella ran rapidly into the trees. Edward slowly followed but kept his distance. He knew how vicious us vampires could get while we were feeding.

Then it hit me.

The environment around me disappeared as images flashed before my eyes.

_Bella was just about to pounce on a small deer when she stopped and looked up. The scent of human over came my nostrils. Bella turned away and ran as fast as her legs would let her towards the scent. Then I saw the 2 hikers that were a few steps away from her. She crouched down waiting to attack. She was the predator and they were her pray…_

My vision ended. The green land took over my eyesight once again. I looked to my side in a hurry to warn Edward but he has already gone. he obviously read my mind and shot off.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. Jumping over broken down trees and up onto branches I shouted out for Jasper knowing even that far away he would hear me.

"Jasper we have a problem. Two hikers Bella's heading that way she's caught there scent. Warn the others." I yelled at the top of my lungs

I was near enough now in Canada when I heard someone shout

"Bella stop!"

My ears caught the sounds and before I knew it I was running in the opposite direction towards the sound. Tree's and animals were flying past me. I saw a tall figure running. It was like a blur into the deep forest. Obviously Edward.

I was meters away from him now and could smell my family's scents not really far away the faintest was Bella's she had a really big head start. Lets just say myself and Edward are very fast… I was at the side of Edward now and spotted Bella about 5 meters away.

I kicked my legs off the floor and went flying through the air landing on Bella's wriggling body. The hikers scent was a lot stronger now my nostrils were flared.

"Bella…no! Remember that hiker has a family and friends. This isn't you, you don't want this Bella! Find the will to control yourself! you don't want this!" I spoke closely to her ear.

She screeched and kicked me from on top of her sending me flying through the air. Were a pouncing Jasper caught me.

"Alice!" He shouted

"Don't worry about me! Get Bella" I shouted to my family members noticing Bella had ran off into the distance

"Carlisle! Go hurry the hikers point them in a direction of safety or something!" Rose said

Carlisle did so as Emmett and Jasper sprinted to follow a running Edward I knew he was fast but I have never seen him run so fast.

"Bella will regret it if she hurts them" Rose said shaking her head

"Come on!" I said hastily to rose.

Once again we started to sprint. We didn't have to run that far to find a struggling Bella on the floor getting held down by Jasper and Emmett while Edward tried to calm her down.

"Come on love, lets go find some nice Deer shall we? You really don't want a human do you? Two innocent men with family and friends" Edward said soothingly

She continued to wriggle under Emmett and jaspers grip she had no chance. But she continued to buckle.

"Oh god, come here you" Rose said slipping off her shoes and leaping into the air and landing straight on Bella's back which brought her and the boys down onto the floor. By now the Human scent was immense.

That's when I realized Edwards eyes getting dark and his nostrils flare. He hadn't eaten either.

"Ohh no you don't" I said leaping onto Edwards back and whispering to him

"Come on Edward pull yourself together Bella needs you" I whispered to him and slid down his back. His eyes changed back to topaz.

He continued to send soothing words to a screeching Bella. I was startled to find Carlisle standing right next to me. I sniffed up and the scent of human was gone Bella drooped down and her body went motionless. She was normal, hungry but still normal.

"Well done Bells" we all congratulated her.

"Well done? I wanted to kill them" She bawled.

"I wanted to kill them… but I…I'm sorry" She continued

"Love you did excellent! You knew you could easy break from that grip if you really wanted to but you didn't. Some how you restrained yourself, which is a very hard thing to do while you're in mid-hunt... that was amazing." Edward said Bending down and kissing her forehead.

I could tell Bella was feeling incredibly guilty, but that was to expected. She did better than any of us would and she's a newborn!

We all went our separate ways again and finished our hunt. It turned out well. Bella learnt how to attack her prey, that was all that mattered. I was excited to see what will happen next! We are Vampires, anything could happen!

**AN- Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! You Rock! PLEASE REVIEW  
PRESS THE BUTTON! ... you know you want to! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Please remember that the twins grow very quickly and are very smart for there age. They can also speak. They have the appearance and mind of 3 year olds)**

**Alone****  
****By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Rosalie POV**

I felt a slight tapping around my Knee area. I looked down to see a beautiful little girl staring back at me.

She Had Sparkling green eyes and deep brown hair that curled around her pale skin features perfectly, She probably felt like ice to other humans but to me as a vampire, she felt warm and cuddly.

"Hey Ellie-May is everything okay?" I asked

"No" She answered shaking her head.

"What's wrong hunnie?" I said scooping her up into my arms

"I have nobody to play with" She said dropping her head. She was lonely since Tony was with the guys.

"Well ... we'll have to sort that out then wont we?" I said tickling her under her chin.

"Alice?" I called walking out into the backyard still carrying Ellie-may. The sun was high up in the sky. Apart from my family, nobody really came down here so it was okay to be in the sun. I began to sparkle. I looked down to Ellie, She giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her fiddling with her curls.

"You look pretty shiny and sparkly" She said continuing to giggle.

Awe. She was so adorable. Ellie and I had got very close during the past few days. I still didn't have a child but my new niece and nephew made up for it.

I put Ellie down on the grass and she ran up to Alice screaming.

"Aunty Alice!"

Alice looked around confused. She looked down at the floor to find Ellie-may Look up to her smiling.

"The little one is bored" I called over to Alice.

Alice's Eyes went pitch black and she stared into open air. Ellie tugged at her skirt wondering what was wrong with her. Alice stayed motionless. She was having a vision.

"Oh Ellie... go find uncle Jazz for me please" I asked her.

She did so running off into the house shouting.

"Uncle Jazz!"

I ran up to Alice and sat her down.

"Alice, Alice what do you see?" I asked her worried

Her eyes swiveled back to life and regained their golden colours.

"Hide and Seek!" She squealed running into the house.

I walked in after her shaking my head.

**Jasper POV**

Me and Emmett were chasing Anthony round the house all day playing tick and football.

That's when Ellie came bouncing up the stairs shouting my name I looked at her startled and she said

"Uncle Jazzy Auntie Alice needs you quicky quick" She said smiling.

I sent a look to Emmett he scooped up Anthony as I did Ellie-may and we ran down the stairs that's when I heard the squeal obviously Alice

"Hide and seek!"

Geez, ha-ha that was it?

I turned to Emmett he was laughing also with Anthony jiggling round in his arms. Emmett and I now had quiet a strong bond with Anthony and Ellie, well hey... can you blame us? Their the only Niece and nephew were ever going to have.

Alice and Rose came in to us. But as always it happened again.

**Alice's POV**

Darkness washed over my sight. Geez I was having another vision.

_Edward and Bella were in the living room. Edward was looking kind of worried and Bella was looking confused. Edward sighed stood up off the sofa and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. _

I came back to reality as I realized what I had just seen.

OMG! HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!

Excitement filled my body. Bella was officially going to be a Cullen! I couldn't wait. I started bouncing up and down, I couldn't contain the thrill.

###

Bella and Edward had just got home from there day out together. I could tell it had gone well. They probably spent most of there time in the meadow. They went into the living room and sat down. This was it!... my vision!

"Bella, I know we've been through a lot and I'm glad it all worked out. I love you Bella and I always will" Edward started.

"I love you too Edward... Forever" she said as she sighed into his shoulder.

"Bella, you're my life, my soul, my everything…"

**Edwards POV**

"Bella, you're my life, my soul, my everything… and I want to bee with you forever, until the end of time. I could never live without you. I love you. What I am trying to say is…"

I got down in on one knee as I pulled out the ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" I asked nervously.

I heard Alice squeal from upstairs. Of course she would know what I was doing… you can't keep anything from Alice.

I looked up at Bella as she started to talk and waited for an answer.

"I-i..i…"

**AN- Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! Will Bella say yes?? Find out next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Push the button, you know you want too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Edwards POV**

I watched as the love of my life stuttered for an answer. She was going to say no! I knew it was too soon.

I can't believe I was being rejected by the love of my life.

Then when I was about to get up, and tell her we could wait she replied.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she said as she jumped into my arms.

The frown on my face turned into a gigantic smile full of love.

I pulled away from the hug and looked straight into her eyes. I crushed my lips to hers. It was easier now because we didn't have to breathe. The kiss slowly turned into a passionate make out session.

I would have gone further if the family didn't run in to congratulate us.

Alice ripped Bella from my arms and took her into her own. They both jumped up and down while squealing. I smiled at my sister and future wife. _'Wife'_ that sounded good.

Carlisle and Esme came over to me and both game me a hug.

_Well Finally_. My 'mother' thought. I chuckled at that.

**Bella's POV**

I just couldn't believe it! I was engaged… to Edward!

I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. As the family congratulated us, I could tell Edward couldn't take his eyes off me. I turned away from my family and snuggled into my Fiancé.

The rest of the day, Alice had been talking about shopping for decorations, designing the dress and planning. I had convinced her to wait till tomorrow so I could spend the first night with my future husband alone.

###

I was securely tucked into Edward's arms with my face nuzzled into his neck. When I finally looked up, he kissed me good morning but neither of us said anything. I was feeling much calmer this morning, probably because I had spent the night in Edward's arms. It was times like these that I wished I could sleep. I would love to wake up in Edward's arms.

While talking last night we had decided to spend time with our children. Carlisle and Esme had looked after them for the night to give us a night to our self.

I heard a knock at the door.

Edward told them to come in. Alice and Rose walked in with our children. We took them with open arms. I sat Tony on my lap while Edward had Ellie. They were only two weeks old while they looked 3. They could talk and walk now. They were growing up so fast.

I watched as Ellie snuggled into Edward's chest. She was such a daddy's girl.

I looked down to tony as he brought his little hand on my cheek. Images flashed before my eyes.

_Edward and I were with the twins taking them to the park. We had some family bonding time. We looked like one big happy family._

As my vision re-appeared, I gasped. Did Tony show me that?

Edward looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay love? What happened?"

I smiled and looked at tony. He had a big smile on his face.

"Is that what you want, sweetie?" he nodded.

"Well you could have just asked" I chuckled.

Edward looked at me confused.

"I think our little boy here has a power, I think that our little girl does too" I said.

Edward looked at Tony and smiled. Tony reached over and touched his cheek, probably showing him the same things as he showed me. As Tony pulled away, Edward chuckled.

"It looks like we are going to the park then" he said.

The twins both stood up and yelled 'YAY'. Alice loved to dress them and I knew she would change them if I dressed them anyway, so I sent them to her.

###

Our day at the park was great. It was cloudy enough for us to go out so we had the perfect day.

I had the perfect family. I was so happy that nothing could bring me down… or so I thought.

**AN- Thanks for all the amazing reviews. WOW! What could be so bad that could bring the Bella down? … Find out next chapter.**

**Please review =]**

**Press the button! You know you want to! =]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Edward POV**

It was 5:00am and Bella was resting in my arms. Ellie and Tony loved there grandparents! It's like Tony is connected to the hip with Carlisle. He seems really interested in Doctors and medicine. Ellie-May I think just wants to stay to raid Alice's wardrobe. She spends way too much time with her aunt.

Bella let out a sigh. "What's wrong love?" I asked

"Nothing, isn't this lovely? Just us two together? Not a care in the world?" She replied

This made me smile. _EDWARD QUICK GET DOWN HERE ANTHONY... HES, HES GONE! _

It was Esme calling me.

It took a while for the thought to register in my mind. As soon as it did I grabbed Bella by the arm and shot out of the house without an explanation. Trees flew past me as quick as a flash.

We arrived at the house. Carlisle shoved a note into my chest.

**Aro's POV**

_Dear Edward_

_If you care to see your son again you and your family and I mean your whole family including your daughter, shall make your way down to Italy and meet with us by the clock tower at precisely 8:00pm tomorrow night, or well let's just say the result will not be pleasant. I also see the lovely Bella has been changed? Beautiful she is. Also please send Carlisle my greeting. I hope he has no hard feelings._

_Yours sincerely_

_Aro_

I had written down on the note. I sent Felix off to collect the child named Anthony Emmett Cullen. I have been told that these Children even if they do not know it right now shall become two of the most dangerous vampires our species have ever come across. Well if the Volturi can't have them no one can!

I know that Carlisle's coven will come to collect the child. Well... try to.

The door opened and Felix walked in and not empty handed I see.

"Ahh young Anthony so nice of you to join us of course your Edwards son, so alike except so much like Mrs. Swan too" I said smirking

"Let me go!" He screeched form under Felix's arms repeating hitting his side.

"I'm afraid we can't do that son" I replied

**Anthony POV**

I was having a great day Nanny. Esme tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight then I woke up on some big bulging mans back. I screamed and cried for him to tell me what was going on but he just chuckled. I ended up falling back a sleep from all the crying when I woke up I was inside this black hallway underneath the mans arms. Now standing in front of a tall pale gangly man.

"Please just let me go back home I want my sister and my mommy and daddy and my family!" I begged

"Sorry to burst your bubble buddy but that's just not except able" The man said who brought me here

"Were your family now Anthony" The pale man replied

A tear came streaming down my cheek I just wanted to go home.

_Ellie can you hear me! Help me Ellie please_ I thought repeatedly. The little secret we had kept is that we could talk to each other through our thoughts. It was kind of cool.

**Ellie's POV**

We were all running to Italy it was faster than the plane in the long run. I'm not as fast as my family yet so i'm on Auntie Rosie's back and boy is my family fast I've never seen daddy and Mommy run so fast. Daddy was practically jumping off the ground.

_Ellie can you hear me! Help me Ellie please popped into my mind it was Anthony!_

Tears started flooding down my face.

"DADDY! ANTHONY! THERE HURTING HIM RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at Dad.

'_Anthony! Were coming hold on please, please hold on' _I said back in my head. I just hoped he was okay.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!- ****we are not getting many reviews so we don't know if you guys like our story... if you don't review we wont continue because there will be no point if we don't know you guys like it... so please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Edwards POV**

We were nearing the gates of the Volturi's castle and I was determined as ever to get my son back. Who did they think they were? Taking my son from me.

We ran straight to the throne room. As we burst through the doors we saw Aro sitting on the big chair in front of us. I was furious!

"ARO!! I AM ONLY GOING TO ASK YOU ONCE. WHERE IS MY SON?" I shouted.

He had ignored everything I had said and started talking, acting like there was nothing wrong.

"Greetings my dear friends, I expect you are all well" he said calmly.

His eyes turned to Bella and Ellie who was in her arms.

"My, My, My Edward… Your daughter looks so much like you, so Unique" he said with a smirk. I pushed them behind me.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" I shouted once again.

Aro called Jane. She walked in holding Tony. He was fighting to get out of her arms.

"Let him go!" Bella spoke up.

Tony looked up, hearing the sounds of Bella's voice.

"Mommy, Daddy!" he shouted.

I heard the fear in my little boys' voice. Some one was going to pay.

Aro stepped forward and spoke up.

"I am sorry my dear friends but I can't let young Anthony go. He belongs with us, as well as his sister"

In seconds, the guard surrounded us. I felt Bella's grip on Ellie tighten. If there weren't going to let us go without a fight, then a fight is what we will give them!

Esme stepped forward. She looked beyond pissed. Don't mess with Grandma!

"You have no right Aro! They don't belong with you, they belong with us…. Their family" she said outraged.

"See that's where you are wrong. In years to come, Ellie-May and Anthony Cullen will become 2 of the most dangerous vampires in the world! Together they could destroy anything in their paths… they will be unstoppable. The Volturi craves that kind of power. They will be one of our leaders and we can take over together" Aro finished.

'_The most dangerous vampires in the world' _I thought. It was hard to believe that my adorable, little innocent children would become _Unstoppable._

"They are still our children. Powerful or not they will always be a Cullen! And you will not take them away from us" Bella spoke directly to Aro.

Then suddenly, Tony jumped out of Jane's arms as Ellie Jumped from Bella. Tony ran over to us. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Tony and Ellie both stood in front of us facing Aro. Their hands intertwined. Before I knew what was happening, Aro and the guard started backing away. Then I saw why. Ellie and Tony's eyes had turned to a bright green colour. I could tell the Volturi was getting worried. I looked back at the twins. Their eyes were now a deep deadly red colour. If I was Aro, I would run.

They both raised their arms.

Jane and the rest of the guard were thrown against the walls and were stuck against it. The only one left standing was Aro. His eyes were full of fear.

I had figured we had already won the fight since Aro had disappeared.

As Ellie and Anthony's eyes turned back to their normal golden brown colour, Bella and I ran forward to hug them. We took them in our arms and held them close as the rest of the family surrounded us.

Emmett took Ellie from my grip and started talking to her, he was more than amazed that two 3 week old babies with the appearance of 5 year olds could take down what others couldn't.

"You go girl! You showed them what your made of!" he shouted as we all giggled. Even after a brutal fight, where we could have been killed, Emmet was still…Emmett.

We left the castle and finally returned home. It was pretty scary knowing your kids were more powerful than most vampires, but I knew we would teach them right.

Bella and I took the kids to bed and tucked them in. it had been along day and the twins were exhausted.

We both kissed them goodnight then went into our room to talk about today's events.

###

We snuggled up together in bed as we talked.

"Are you okay love? You haven't said much" I asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, just a little scared. Its hard to believe that our kids, the children I gave birth too will be dangerous and unstoppable" she sighed.

"I know love, but we will raise them right and teach them everything we know. They will be amazing, good hearted people when they are older"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked curiously.

"because they have you as a mother. You haven't got a bad bone in your body. You are so sweet and caring. I know they will do nothing but their best" I said before crushing my lips to hers.

Today had been a long day, and I was sure that there would be many more to come. I knew we would get through them together as a family.

We would always be there for each other. Whatever happened, we would never be _alone._

**AN- Thanks for the reviews guys. The more you review the quicker we will update. What's gonna happen next?? OoOOOooooo…. Please Review!**

**Press the button, You know you want to review =]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Emmett Pov**

It was the day after our visit with the voltrui. Edward and Bella glided into the house with Ellie and Tony in there arms. Rose and i were bored sitting on the sofa. As soon as they put down Ellie and Tony they ran into our arms, Tony in mine and Ellie in Rose's.

"Hows it goin ?" I said tickling Tony

"Uncle Em, can me and Ellie play on X-box with you and auntie Rosie?" He asked

I looked to Rose she was smiling with a laughing Ellie in her arms. I put Tony down on the sofa and looked around Edward had gone up stairs to Jasper and Bella to Alice. You see they dont approve of war games with the kids being so_ dangerous..._ Yeah well I dont agree, I _never knew did I_ ?

I turned on the X-box got four pads and passed them around.

" Go go go" Tony squealed

" No no no!" Rose and Ellie chouresed

Obviouslly we was winning as allways. The game Ended saying " 'The boys' win"

"BOOYAH!" Me and Tony chouresd Jumping up and Hi5ing each other

"Rose ? Come up here we need your help!" Alice shouted down the stairs with that Rose was off and up the was sulking on the sofa and Tony went and sat next to her this was my time to take advantage.

"Oh come on Ellie you know that you cant beat me at any game maybe when your older you might be able to come second instead of last its not your fault" I said pushing her shoulder jokingly

She stood up and Tony looked weary. Her eyes started to water

"Oh no no no dont cry ells I was joking, no dont cry" I said shocked

Thats when it hit me. Ellie opened her mouth and unleashed a high pitched scream which shook the foundations of the house it sent me flying backwards into the wall which came crashing down and my vision blured.

**Jasper Pov**

Ah! I clutched my chest feeling some very sad emotions... depressed, angry, aggressive, upset & devastated. Whoever this was, they were very unstable. it felt like a newborns emotions but I could feel Bellas it werent hers. I felt around harder. It was Ellies!

Thats when My bed started to shake and a high pitched squeal was unvailed into the air. Me and Edward looked at eachother and raced down the stairs follwed by every other member of the family apart.

We stood att the bottom of the stairs and saw Emmett fly through the air and crash through the wall he collided with.

"MY ELLIE!" Bella and Edward Choursed

" My Emmett!" Rose Shouted and took off running to Emmetts Aid.

" WHAT. THE. HELL. MY. HOUSE!" Esme shouted

Then we looked to the sofa Tony was sitting in the corner playing on the X-Box like nothing had happend. As were Ellie was curled up in a Ball on the rug Everyone apart from Emmett and Rose who were now outside ran over to her.

"Ellie!" Bella said picking her up and rocking her gently she was crying

"Mommy my throut it burns! Im sorry I hurt Uncle Emmy. I never meant it" She cried. Everyone looked to Ellie to see her golden eyes turning Pitch black. Looks like Ellie has got a Super sonic Scream but it makes her hungry. Edward walked through the family and sat by Bella and Ellie as we watched he looked deep into her eyes.

" I think your right Jasper" Edward said looking at me

What the? I never said that out loud did I?

"No you never I read your mind stupid" He replied to my thoughts

Oh right stupid mind reading vampire ( Insert annoyed face here)

" Uhmm... Hello ? mind to inform us whats going on here" Alice interjected

I opened my mouth to speak

" Turns out Ellie has a super sonic scream that can destroy things, but it makes her hungry when she uses it" Edward said

"Hey! I was going to say that... I thought it" I protested

" I know you Thought it" He said smirking

" I know you know I thought it because you know that I know that you read my mind because I KNOW!" I said glaring.

"HUH?" Edward said laughing.

I gave up after that, i knew i was never going to win against the stupid mind reader!

Emmett was okay, Ellie could have done much worse. I knew Emmett would never cross her ever again.

As the days past, we could see the twins powers growing stronger. It worried all of us. Two "5 year olds" being unstoppable.... Well anything could happen.

**AN- Tell us what you think =] Review..... =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alone**

**By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Carlisle POV**

I actually don't want to do this but we have to. We needed to be aware for the safety of our family.

"FAMILY MEETING LIVING ROOM" I called coming down the stairs

I made my way to the living room to find everyone their. The only person who actually knew what I was going to say was Edward. I could tell he agreed because he had been listening to my thoughts of how I was going to word it all day.

"Grandpa!" Ellie and Anthony squealed, running into my knees. I scooped them up into my arms. I haven't seen them all day because I've been in the study. Jasper sent me a weary smile obviously feeling my mixed emotions.

"Well... I don't really know how to say this but, Well you see were going to have to do some test's..." I said looking down.

Bella sat up straight eyeing me.

"Tests? Tests on what?" She asked.

Edward came over and stood by my side.

"It's for the best love, we need to see there abilities and how strong they are" Edward said as Bella, Rose, Esme and Alice all gaped at us.

"Right on!" Emmett said walking to my side obviously excited to see their full powers.

"What no! You can't! I won't let you!" Bella shouted as Jasper and Alice clutched her arms.

Even though it doesn't seem like it, she was still a newborn. This meant she was still stronger than us.

"Mommy!" Anthony cried under my arms. He leaped out from my grasp over to Rose who pushed him behind her.

"Carlisle! You can't be serious!" Esme said looking me in the eye. This killed me but I was doing this for our family..

"Esme..." I started

"Well count us out of this!" Alice said putting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Me too!" Esme interjected.

"And me!" Rose added.

**Jasper POV**

Ellie-may clung to Carlisle's Neck with a confused emotion.

"Looks like its girls against guys" Emmett said smirking taking this like it was a joke.

"Not quiet" I interjected "This is a bad Idea Carlisle and you know it. yeah maybe you think it will work but its not going to Ellie and Tony have emotions like a newborns there not stable enough to under go test's"

As if they would listen to me anyway.

**....**

Rose, Bella and Esme took Tony to bed not letting him out of sight. Alice and I were planning on getting Ellie. But by the time we got to her, they had already started 'testing' her. They were in the middle of the field next to our house. The question was…What are they doing?!

"Daddy? What's going on?" She asked Edward.

"Nothing hunnie just... just Scream!" He asked.

"Whaaaat?" She said confused.

"You see uncle Emmett?" He said and pointed to Emmett who was 500 yards away. She nodded.

"Imagine he is a bad man sweetie, when he runs towards you I want you to scream as loud and as much as you can okay?" he concluded. She nodded, understanding the task.

Emmett started towards her. She opened her mouth and the loudest, high pitch scream came out. Emmett went flying back into the trees. He got back up and tried again.

As she did, waves of worry came flowing out of her scream. I couldn't even describe it. It was like she was loosing strength.

She stopped breathlessly and clutched her chest feeling pain and exhaustion.

"Come on Ells, just two more" Edward Said. You could see the guilt in there faces, but they thought it was necessary.

She screamed again falling to her knee's, but she carried on.

Alice covered her eyes and placed her head onto my shoulder.

She stopped and spoke up.

"Grandpa?" she pleaded Carlisle hung his head in shame. Looking at the machine he nodded to Edward.

"Come on Ellie, one more" Edward Said his bottom lip quivering

She opened her mouth.

"STOP GOD DAMMIT! YOU'RE HURTING HER STOP!" I roared.

But she screamed again. This time something happened to something other than Emmett, she had lost focus.

The windows from the house smashed and shattered. Then the force of her scream sent us flying into the trees bringing everything in is path with us.

Soon Bella, Esme and Rose were next to us. The scream stopped and I heard a thump.

"ELLIE!!" Bella screeched and we were all surrounded her. We found a motionless Ellie lying in Edwards's arms with Emmett and Carlisle surrounding her.

I couldn't control Bella's Emotions, they were just too strong. I couldn't even calm her down.

She flung herself at Edward and Pinned him to the floor.

"Why would you do that?! How could you do that?! She's only a Baby Edward!? She's our baby! How could you put her life on the line like that huh?! OH WE HAVE GOT SOME TALKING TO DO!" She screeched. Edward was feeling immensely guilty.

"Bella come on what about Ellie! She needs you" Alice said.

Bella got off of Edward and took Ellie in her arms. She was unconscious.

By now apart from Alice and I, every couple was arguing. Alice and I decided to take Bella and Ellie into the house. I was sure she would be fine when she woke up.

**Bella's POV**

I was furious! No! I was beyond Furious. No words could describe how angry I was right now. Edward and I had been arguing over the last 10 minutes'. I was starting to cry tearless sobs. I was having a emotional breakdown. Edward fell to his knees then slumped against the wall.

"I'm Sorry" He whispered.

"Come again?"

"I...I'm Sorry" He mumbled.

"Sorry What?"

"IM SORRY OKAY I WAS WRONG! I DIDINT KNOW IT WOULD HURT HER. I would never have done it if I knew." He said.

"Please... Will you forgive me?" He whimpered.

I wrapped myself into his arms, looked up and kissed him.

"Forgiven" I said smirking.

"Come on then, we have some children to attend too" He said grabbing my hand as we walked out.

Things had been pretty hectic today. I had to admit, my family was pretty hectic. But one thing was for sure… I couldn't wait to officially become a Cullen.

**AN- Please review and tell us what you think. We need to know if you like this story guys so please tell us. The more reviews we get, the more we update.**

**Push the button, You know you want to =]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alone  
By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Bella POV**

Alice had made Carlisle drive me round while Jasper drove round Edward until we got the call.

Yes, today is the big day, my big day. Today is the day of my wedding which was not prepared in any way SO I THOUGHT. Turns out Alice and Esme had been arranging it all whenever my back was turned. I was angry at first but so glad because I wouldn't of had a clue what I was doing.

My Pocket started to buzz. I picked out my phone and someone shouted very fast

"Come on come on get ready get down here now!"

Obviously Alice.

"Carlisle that was Alice time to head back" I said smiling at him.

"Are you excited?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm excited and nervous but happy anyway" I replied smiling and he laughed.

We came down the drive way to see big white bows and sparkling lights wrapped around the trees.

"Does she ever do anything normal?" I asked

"Nope, never she takes everything over the top 101%" He said laughing.

We got out of the car and Alice pounced on me wrapping a blindfold around my eyes.

"No seeing anything!" She squealed and guided me into the house.

"Bella!" Esme greeted me as I walked through the door.

"The downstairs bathroom Alice "She said before I knew it I was pushed into a room. The blind fold was whipped off and Rose, Esme and Alice were surrounding me.

"Umm... I" I said stumbling.

"Arms up!" Alice squealed. I did as she said.

"Pout!" Esme said grabbing a make up bag

"Hair is my thing!" Rose said running to the back of my head.

It had been half an hour Alice had stripped me off and put my wedding dress on, which I can't see because they won't let me move my head.

Rose was curling my hair. It looked great from what I could see of it from the curls that were on my shoulder.

Esme is putting blusher on me just to give me those pink cheeks as if I was blushing once again.

Alice was supervising.

"Shouldn't you guys go get changed now?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and flew out the room.

Rose came back in 5 seconds with her hair wrapped up into an amazing bun wearing a red boob tube dress which clung to her curves perfectly.

Alice came after with her usual spiky hair straightened and just curling at the ends she also wore a periwinkle blue knee length flimsy dress that matched her graceful features.

Esme wore her golden hair in long ringlets that fell right down her back. She also wore a slick black but elegant dress.

I decided to only to have one bridesmaid and she was my maid of honor I choose Alice. She was my best friend of course!

"Oh my! I almost forgot... Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Esme said flustered and her and rose dashed out the door.

She came back holding a silver box in her hand.

"Something blue and something new" She said pulling out a blue crystal clip, it was amazing beyond beautiful.

" This was my mothers Bella, I want you to have it so as you can see its blue but those tiny crystals in it are very old so I switched them for some new diamonds so here's the new also" she said and slid the clip into my hair.

"Hey! It holds up the veil perfect Esme" Alice chirped

"Esme... I can't!" I said even though I'd love to, I'd die if something happened to it.

"Bella, I wont take no for an answered" She said smiling and she rubbed my shoulder as I gave her a thankful smile.

Rose flashed into the room.

"Alice, I couldn't find mine so I took yours" Oh god. A garter?

"Right Bella I want this back okay? Haha, its from mine and Jaspers 3rd wedding" Alice said

She flipped up my dress and slid it up my leg, if I could blush I would.

"And something old..." Alice said while holding up the most amazing necklace I had ever seen.

"It's from Edward. It was his mothers and he wants you to have it" She said putting it around my neck. It was beautiful. I would have to thank Edward later.

There was a knock on the door "Are we okay ladies?" Carlisle Called.

"Yeah its fine come in" Esme said kissing Carlisle as he walked in.

"Wow... Bella you look beautiful. Edwards a lucky man" Carlisle said as I stood up and linked arms with him. If Charlie couldn't walk me down the isle Carlisle would, he was like a second father to me.

"Rose!" Emmett Shouted from down the stairs.

"Oh shoot piano right! Ill see you in a few Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen" Rose said laughing while Esme followed.

I was thinking back to when I was a little girl. I used to draw myself walking down the isle to prince charming. But in that picture, Charlie was the person who gave me away. I looked up at Carlisle he smiled down at me.

Renee, she was my maid of honor in my drawings. I looked back to Alice she sent me a confused face as if to say what's wrong? I shook my head trying to calm down. This was my big day, nothing could ruin it.

The music started and Carlisle whispered to me.

"Just one step at a time Alice will follow"

"Just don't let me fall Dad" I said as I looked up at Carlisle. He seemed very happy about this.

I paced myself as we walked down the stairs 1...2...3 1...2...3

We got to the end of the stairs and everybody stood up. I ignored the crowd and looked straight ahead to the love of my life. Edward was wearing a beautiful white suit.

Jasper and Emmett where right next to him. Emmett nudged his arm and Jasper nodded to him.

I wanted to just run straight into his arms.

"Steady Bella" Carlisle whispered.

When we got to the end of the isle Carlisle nodded to Edward and gave me a hug. Alice was gleaming and twirled into her seat next to Esme who was already sobbing tearlessly.

Edward took my hands in his and squeezed them as the Vicar was saying something that I couldn't focus on.

We made him changed the line from 'Till death do us part' to 'As long as we both shall live'.

"I Love you" He mouthed.

"I Love you more" I mouthed back.

"I don't think that's humanly possible" He mouthed smirking.

"Good job I'm not human"

This made him smile.

"Edward?" The vicar said we both looked at him what had he been saying?

Oh Crap Edward looked at me and I shrugged he looked over to Jasper who Mouthed "I do".

"I do" Edward said clear and loud.

The Vicar looked at me. I looked at Edward he has a confused smile.

"I do!" I said eagerly.

His loving smile spread right across his beautiful face.

"You may now kiss the bride" The vicar said smiling.

Edward took me in his arms and lifted my Vail up. Our lips crushed together. I leant into his body a little more. Our Body's fit perfectly together.

"I Love you Mrs. Cullen" He said

"As I Love you" I said stealing his line giggling.

I looked over to Esme and noticed Carlisle was gone.

"He went to get the twins" Esme mouthed as if on time.

Carlisle burst through the door and shouted

"EDWARD, BELLA! THE TWINS! THERE GONE!"

**AN- Well that's the end of this story =]... The sequel will be up soon and it will be called Taken. OooOoo what happened to the twins? FIND OUT IN THE SEQUEL. Oh and sorry about forgetting about Charlie, he went for coffee and never came back lol but since Bella's a vamp now she cant see him. Please Review on our last chapter... It will make us very happy =]**


	21. SEQUEL INFO !

Thanks to all of our reader and reviewers. You guys are great… here is some information about the sequel that will be out soon…

**Taken**

SEQUEL TO ALONE! Edward and Bella's children were kidnapped. Its been 3 years now and they still haven't found Them. When they try to escape, Ellie gets caught. Will Tony be able to find the Cullen's quick enough before Ellie gets hurt?


End file.
